


Not It

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jeremy Renner - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Phobias, Thanks to Steven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Sam just wanted to take himself out to a Jeremy Renner film. What he ended up with...Let's just say he did not see It coming.





	Not It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofsaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Somekindofsaviour).



Maybe Sam was a little into both Elizabeth Olsen and Jeremy Renner. And maybe thinking of the scene in the Avengers movie, when Hawkeye chats it out with the Scarlet Witch, had made him smile to himself more than once. So yes, maybe he was going to see Wind River just for the two of them, even though it looked objectively horrible. Every movie other than Avengers that Jeremy Renner was in was horrible. That wasn't the point. The point was that Jeremy Renner himself was wonderful, and that was good enough for Sam. Add Elizabeth Olsen to the mix, and Sam was not going to miss it. 

So when Castiel had asked where he was heading in such a hurry, Dean had snickered, but Sam had stood his ground. “Going to see a movie,” he responded. 

“A dumb movie,” Dean added. “It's a horror movie with Renner in it. You know it's going to be awful.”

Sam glared at him. “It's suspense. Not horror.”

“It's essentially our bugs case from a decade back, dude. Pissed Native American spirits-”

“That isn't what it's about!”

“What is it about?” Castiel inquired.

He chewed on his lip a moment. Then he began to smile. “Cas? Why don't you come with me? Dean's a killjoy, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it. I'd like the company.”

“Bet you would,” Dean muttered. 

Castiel blinked at Dean, then shrugged. “I may find it enjoyable. Thank you, Sam.”

“Don't be shocked if he's staring too hard at the screen. It's got his favorite actor in it, and it makes him all gooey inside.”

“Don't be a dick,” Sam growled on his way to the door. “Cas, you coming?”

“Yes, I…” The angel hurried to follow. “I will let you know how it is, Dean.”

Dean snorted. “You do that, buddy. I'll be waiting to hear all about it.”

Sam couldn't help smiling at Castiel as they leapt into the car to drive off. “Dean’s in a bad mood, so just ignore him. It'll be nice to spend some time, just us, right? It's supposed to be a great movie.”

***

It was vile. It was nightmare fodder for the rest of his life. It made him have to stumble out of the theater and gulp breaths of air into his lungs. It was It. It was the Stephen King horror about the entity made of pure evil embodied in the form of a clown.

“Sam!” Castiel was barreling toward him. “Sam! Are you all right?”

Sam tried to smile, but it was becoming just a nauseated snarl. “That was...Cas, that was It.”

“Yes.” Castiel watched him cautiously. 

He stared. “You-you knew those tickets were for...But, Cas, we agreed on Wind River. That's-that's the one we…” He couldn't breathe. He leaned on his knees shakily. “It was not what we were going to see.”

The angel frowned. “You said I might enjoy It. You said It was a movie you were looking forward to seeing. You gave me currency to purchase the tickets, and so I bought them. I'm not sure where I went wrong. Or why you seem to be struggling to breathe.” He sniffed. “Is there something wrong with the air? You seem almost…”

Sam blinked hard and tried to focus his vision. 

Blue eyes widened, and Castiel hurried to put his hand on Sam's arm to steady him. “Sam? Are you afraid?”

“What? No!”

But his friend was searching his face mercilessly. “You are! Sam, let me take you out of here. Something about this place is frightening you. Come on.” 

He led the man from the cinema, and to the car, and Sam leaned on the Impala, rested all his weight on his brother's Baby, and let her support and ground him as she had done his whole life, even when the Devil himself had taken hold. The Devil himself. “God,” he croaked. “I grabbed Lucifer by my own throat once, but I can't handle seeing some computer-enhanced clowns.”

Castiel had an arm around him. It was awkward, but it was warm, and under any other circumstances, Sam would have given anything, even Jeremy Renner, to have that angel’s body against his. “The clown? That's what is making you shake like this?”

Sam barked out a weak laugh. “Stupid, right?”

The angel stared. “Not at all. Sam, that clown is terrifying. I don't know why anyone would want to pollute their brain with such an unnatural and horrifying image. I was beginning to wonder about your very messed up idea of entertainment.”

This time, when he laughed, it was more of a disturbing giggle. “Cas, I would never, ever have gone to see that movie. Ever. The one I wanted to see is entirely clown-free.”

“We should have left before! Why did you watch it for so long if you knew I had made a mistake? If you knew you were going to be so afraid that you would be sick?”

This was so humiliating. “At first, I was just confused. I didn't watch the title scene because I was...distracted.”

“You were watching me,” Castiel clarified. 

Humiliating wasn't even a strong enough word. “I was...just trying to see that you were comfortable,” he squeaked. “You said you hadn't been in a movie theater before and...Anyway, by the time I figured out what the movie was, I was too embarrassed to...You have to admit, it's a stupid phobia.”

But Castiel was frowning darkly. “Phobia? Sam, as I understand that term, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It is an irrational but permeating and paralyzing fear, and it can cause terrible physiological reactions. You shouldn't have waited to leave the situation which was triggering such intense mental trauma.”

“I thought I could do it.”

“Sam, perhaps you're the one who doesn't fully understand the term phobia.”

At last, Sam's laugh released a little of the tension in his chest, and he could take a full breath. “You're a good friend, Cas,” he sighed. “I'm sorry I ruined our night.”

“But I was the one who misunderstood which movie you wanted to see. Do you want to try again? Maybe you don't know this, but I saw that they have movies queued, so that you can see it later if you miss the showing. Not It, of course. The other one. The one with the runner.”

Sam burst into laughter. It was still a nervous sound, but just being with Castiel was making everything better. And the angel was still holding him. “Renner, Cas. The guy’s name is...You know what? It doesn't matter. I kind of...I think I'd rather just hang out, if you don't mind. Just-just us. You know?”

“But Dean indicated that the actor that plays the runner is someone you admire.”

“Sure. He's great.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “May I ask you a question, Sam?”

“Well, technically...Sure.”

Blue eyes searched his from just below. If Sam bent just a little, and leaned just a little, their mouths could practically touch.

He wasn't going to, of course. It was just a nice thing to be so close. 

“Sam, the way Dean said...Do you find that you are attracted to this male actor?”

His heart began to pound again, and a thousand thoughts surged through his mind. “Yeah. I mean, maybe? Is that…” He tried to laugh again. “I know Heaven already considers me an abomination. So how much worse could it get, right? Yeah, I'm bisexual.”

Castiel licked at his lips. Sam wished he wouldn't. “I see. And, no, Heaven is virtually indifferent to the entire concept of sexual orientation. I myself am utterly indifferent. I find some individual humans more attractive than others, without regard to gender. You, for example.”

Sam wondered if he was about to move from the really nice part of this dream back to the evil clown portion soon. He really hoped not. But his lovely dreams of Castiel holding him like this never lasted long before the nightmare caught up with him. 

“You are a uniquely attractive human,” Castiel murmured. 

Yeah. Definitely a dream. 

“And now that I understand that you may find male bodies attractive…”

Sam blinked hard, and made his traumatized brain focus. What was going on here? What was Cas-

“Jimmy Novak was reaped to Heaven a long time ago, and I've been fully human since then. The body is truly mine now. In-in case that is something you ever...wondered...about…”

“Cas?” Sam stared at him, so close to his face that they were practically kissing. “Cas, are you saying...Did you just say that you're attracted to me?”

“Is that all right? Or have I made you uncomfortable? I certainly don't want to do that after having just contributed to the triggering of a psychological-”

Sam bent, and he leaned, and he pulled Castiel into a warm, urgent kiss. It took just an instant for Castiel to catch up, but then they were wrapping arms around one another, drawing fingers through hair, pressing lips, soft against soft, and letting their weight be supported by the Impala, as though she were giving her blessing. 

***

“So? How was it?”

Sam was grinning a goofy grin, but Castiel spoke up. “No, that wasn't the right one. It doesn't matter. We each found the company more entertaining than the movies. We may try again one day. But it won't be It.”

Dean frowned at Sam. “He making sense to you?” he demanded. 

“He doesn't have to,” Sam laughed. “Just know that we walked out of a movie, and our lives are better because of It.”

Before Dean could ask for clarification, Sam was yanking Castiel by the hand to his bedroom. “What are you two-”

“Goodnight!” Sam called cheerfully. 

Castiel threw a mischievous smile over his shoulder. “Dean, I will watch over him, and fight against any nightmares which may threaten him. I promise there is nothing to fear but fear Itself.”

Dean shook his head at them. He often wondered if he had just missed something important. But his brother had his angel by the hand, and his best friend seemed to have his brother by the heart, so he heeded Castiel's remark, and decided not to worry about It.


End file.
